Jurassic Park (CarsFan360's Style)
Carsfan360's spoof of Jurassic Park Cast * Alan Grant - Lupin (Lupin III) * Ellie Sattler - Fujiko (Lupin III) * Ian Malcom - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * John Hammond - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Tim Murphy - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Lex Murphy - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Donald Gennaro - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Robert Muldoon - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Dennis Nedry - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Lewis Dodgson - Pterano (The Land Before Time) * Dr. Henry Wu - Rick (Rick and Morty) * Mr DNA - Sid (Ice Age) * Dig Site Computer Operator - Papyrus (Undertale) * Kid at the Dig Site - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) * Loading Team - Ants (A Bug's Life) * Ray Arnold - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Rexy - Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * The Big One - Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * Velociraptors - Robots (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) * and more Gallery Arsene lupin iii lupin iii and lupin iii part 5 2ce86f0a9346c198d3c2e6de5993f01e.png|Lupin as Alan Grant Fujiko Blupin.png|Fuji as Ellie Sattler Tom.png|Tom as Dr. Ian Malcolm Grunkle Stan.PNG|Grunkle Stan as John Hammond Dipperpines.png|Dipper Pines as Tim Murphy Mabel-pines-gravity-falls-15.8.jpg|Mabel Pines as Lex Murphy Mickey Mouse 2013.png|Mickey Mouse as Donald Gennaro Dodger by vanillecream-d4x5yqp.png|Dodger as Robert Muldoon Profile - Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Dennis Nedry Pterano-0.jpg|Pterano as Lewis Dodgson Rick-rick-and-morty-76.4.jpg|Rick as Dr. Henry Wu Sid (Ice Age).png|Sid as Mr DNA Papyrus1.png|Papyrus as Dig Site Computer Operator Hogarth-hughes-the-iron-giant-52.1.jpg|Hogarth Hughe as Kid at the Dig Site The Ants.jpg|The Ants as Loading Team Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Ray Arnold Enid.png|Enid as Rexy Lord Boxman.png|Lord Boxman as The Big One No4d563d098ef078f1846d048ce071c8631b6d82a2 hq.jpg|Robots as Velociraptors (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs